1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a reproducing program. More particularly, the invention relates to a data storing and reproducing apparatus for reproducing music data delivered over networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical data storing and reproducing apparatuses such as personal computers display web pages in response to the user's operations. If there is music data linked to a web page to be viewed, the apparatus automatically reproduces the music data while the page is being displayed. The related art is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-215571.